reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry and Francis
Early life Prince Francis and his father King Henry always had a bit of a distinct relationship with each other. Knowing full well, his half brother Sebastian was always his father's favourite, put a dark cloud on Francis. Though he was his mother, Catherine de' Medici, favourite child, Francis always wanted a closer relationship to his father. As Francis got old, he stopped trying to get close to his dad, and they would often disagree a things. Thought this was the case between himself and his father Sebastian and Francis always had a great relationship with each other. Season One Notes * Prince Francis is Henry's first child, with his wife, Catherine de' Medici.Pilot. * Francis was named after his father's older brother, the late Prince Francis, and their father King Francis I. Slaughter Of Innocence. * Henry has ordered the death of Francis at least once. Monsters. * Francis killed his own father at a jousting competition while he was pretending to be Lord Montgomery. Slaughter Of Innocence. * Henry forced his first son, Bash into marrying his ex-mistress Lady Kenna at sword point. Monsters. * Francis has slept with (at least) four women, and take the virtues of Olivia D'Amencourt,A Chill in the Air. Natalia Tianná, Pilot. and Mary Stuart,Left Behind. and had a child with Lady Lola. Royal Blood. all within a year and a half. * Henry has had sexual relations with; CatherineInquisition., DianeFated., KennaHearts and Minds.Chosen.Consummation.The Darkness., Archduchess of BohemiaDirty Laundry., a maidThe Darkness., a prostituteThe Darkness., and PenelopeMonsters.Liege Lord.No Exit. all within a year and a half. Quotes Prince Francis: She had skinny legs, a missing front tooth, and opinions. King Henry: I'm sure the adult tooth has come in and the opinions you can ignore. Is that right, Catherine? Pilot. Prince Francis: She's not just an alliance. She's a girl. Snakes in the Garden. King Henry: I'm intrigued by how much you care for a girl you claim you don't want to marry. Snakes in the Garden. King Henry: She's here doing her job and her job is waiting for me to decide when you should marry her. Snakes in the Garden. Prince Francis: I think we both know my mother and Diane have a way of making life very difficult when they wish. Even for a king.Kissed. King Henry: As King I've learned when to be very clear about when to state my terms. Snakes in the Garden. King Henry: Well that’s what Kings do. We make promises to everybody. And whatever works for the realm we keep. Otherwise, it never happened. Lesson for today. Kissed. King Henry: Win or lose, you will answer for it. That's what kings do. Kissed. King Henry: Francis, what have you come to say to me? Must we right, every wrong? Prince Francis: I'm not sure what you mean father. King Henry: Oh it's you...Did I tell you, you were named after my elder brother? He was to be king, he feared the job. The giving and taking of lives to the cause...He was you in that way too...I thought him weak. i knew I would be a better king...It was a competition all along. Such games we play agent tho we love. I won it all. On a tennis court of all places. When he collapsed, a friend poisoned his water. Prince Francis: You killed your brother? King Henry: No one ever knew. Prince Francis: Now I know why you, warned me against my brother. Turned me against Sebastian. King Henry: Betraying someone you love, it blackens your soul! It's a weight you carry, all of your days!...Can I let it go now? Slaughter Of Innocence. Historical Notes * Prince Francis was named after his uncle Prince Francis, and grandfather King Francis I. Appearances References }} Category:Relationship Category:Father-and-Son Category:Family